


nothing beyond sex

by TheConsultingWriter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Pining, Smut, Tony is a jerk, steve is a little baby i want to protect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheConsultingWriter/pseuds/TheConsultingWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tony's never been good at showing his feelings and steve's never been good at hiding his</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing beyond sex

The first college party Steve Rogers ever goes to is also incidentally the party at which he meets Tony Stark. He’s standing awkwardly against the wall, Sam and Bucky both having abandoned him to go scour the party for potential hookups. Steve had stayed behind and sipped at his drink.

            “What are you doing all by yourself, handsome?” He hears a voice ask from behind. He’s mildly startled and jumps slightly before turning around.

            “Wh-What?” He sputters out, swallowing the sip he had almost spit out in surprise.

            “Did I scare you, hot stuff?” The guy asks. Steve gets a good look at him for the first time. He’s attractive, no doubt about that, but in a kind of devilish way.

            “Yeah, kinda.” Steve admits with a little laugh. He scratches the back of his neck and tries not to stare too hard at the guy’s inviting brown eyes. “Uh, I’m Steve?”

            “And I’m Tony?” The guy, Tony, mocks with a teasing tone in his voice. He smiles and Steve feels like the whole room lights up. “Tony Stark to be exact.”

            “Rogers. Steve Rogers.” Steve adds, shifting his weight a bit nervously. “Are you a Stark as in-“

            “Stark Industries? Yes.” The brunette says with a little shrug. “Heir to a billionaire dollar company or whatever. Is that going to help in my attempt to seduce you?”

            “I’m sorry?!” Steve gasps out, taken aback by the bluntness of the question. But then he’s laughing, half out of surprise, half out of awe. “That was very forward, Mr. Stark.”

            “I figure it’s best not to beat around the bush.” He smiles that gleaming grin again which alone is almost enough to seduce Steve. “You’re attractive. I’m attractive. We should somehow make those two facts into one fact.”

            “We should be attractive together, you mean?” Steve asks, getting the hang of this whole flirting thing. He’s never been particularly good at it.

            “Exactly.” Tony confirms, stepping closer to whisper in Steve’s ear. “And there’s a room upstairs I happen to know is empty.”

            “Okay.” Steve’s mouth says before he can approve. And suddenly he’s being dragged through the unfamiliar house, upstairs, to a random bedroom. He’s never done this before, partly because he’s never gone to a party before, but somehow he _wants_ it. There’s something about this guy that he’s incredibly attracted to, and he can’t put his finger on just what exactly.

             Tony closes the door and shoves Steve back against it, kissing him fiercely and hungrily. Steve returns the kiss with just as much passion and desperation, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist and tugging him closer. He can feel the brunette’s tongue slide its way into his mouth, and he graciously accepts the intrusion.

            He backs Tony up to the bed, pushing him down onto the mattress while keeping their lips firmly locked. He trails kisses down Tony’s neck until he reaches his chest. His hands find their way under Tony’s shirt, rubbing along the warm skin of his back. He pulls away briefly to slide his shirt over his head. His mouth moves right back to trailing down the brunette’s chest, and his tongue flicks out and wraps around a nipple, eliciting a pleasing moan from Tony.

            Tony threads his fingers in Steve’s hair as the blond continues to trail down his torso. When his mouth reaches right above Tony’s underwear, he kisses the area softly, teasingly. Tony groans and soon shoes and pants go flying onto the ground, leaving the two only in their boxers.

            “Someone’s excited.” Tony purrs in Steve’s ear as he presses a hand to the blond’s growing erection through the fabric. “Can’t say I’m complaining.”

            “Don’t even try to act like you’re not just as excited.” Steve scoffs, playing with the hem of Tony’s underwear teasingly.

            “Oh there’s no denying I am.” Tony counters. He presses their bodies together, both of their erections brushing through the fabric. They each let out a soft moan at the feeling. “Want you…to fuck me so badly…”

            Steve doesn’t respond, instead reaching over and rolling Tony’s underwear the whole way down to expose him. Tony yanks them off the rest of the way and flings them across the room before working on removing Steve’s own. Soon they’re pressed against each other, cocks bare and throbbing.

            “Hold on…” Tony gasps, pulling away to Steve’s surprise. He returns a moment later with a small bottle of lube he retrieved from his pocket. Steve pulls their bodies back together, his cock aching to be in contact with the Tony.

            Tony grabs Steve’s hand and sloppily squirts lube all over his fingers. He sits back, giving Steve easier access to his entrance. Steve slips one finger in, beginning to stretch. Tony lets out little gasps every time Steve makes contact with his prostate. Steve slides another finger in, stretching Tony further and gaining more and more gasps of pleasure. Every time one of those little gasps reaches his ears, he feels his cock throb in arousal.

            “Hurry…” Tony moans, throwing his head back in frustration. Steve pulls his fingers out and squares himself up with Tony. “Please…Steve. Fuck me.”

            “I am.” Steve gasps, pressing his cock against Tony and beginning to slide the head in. His whole body reacts once he’s inside Tony, it being like nothing he’s felt before. He bites his lip as he continues to push into Ton, every inch causing new moans from both of them.

            “Faster, harder.” Tony begs with a moan, wrapping his arms around Steve and squeezing his ass. He pulls Steve forward and further into him. Steve can feel his cock slam against Tony’s prostate, moments later an incredible moan escaping Tony’s perfect lips. He wraps his fingers around Tony’s cock and runs his hand up and down the shaft. He pants heavily as he continues his motions.

            He pants as he continues his thrusts while gripping onto Tony’s cock. He makes his motions more aggressive and harder as Tony requested. Their hips collide every now and then, flesh against flesh smacking.

“Tony…” He moans out as the man continues to tight onto his ass. “Tony… I’m close…”

            He feels arousal pooling in his belly, the warmth threatening to overflow at any moment. He gasps loudly as he comes, hard and thick into Tony. He can feel the warm liquid pool around his cock. Tony comes a moment later between them with a cry of Steve’s name.The sound of Tony yelling out his name is almost enough to make him come all over again.

            “Oh god…” Steve pants, collapsing back onto the bed. Tony follows suit a moment later, falling next to Steve. “That was…”

            “Amazing.” Tony finishes for him, smirking a bit. “I have been told I’m great in bed. Best you’ve ever had?”

            “Only I’ve ever had.” Steve blurts out without thinking. Shit. That made him sound like a total loser, didn’t it?           

            “That was seriously your first?” Tony asks incredulously. “Guess you’re just a natural then, Rogers.”

            “Guess so, Stark.” Steve agrees with a laugh, turning on his side to face Tony. “So what now? You dart off into the night to never be seen again?”

            “Nah.” Tony says, scooting close to Steve. “Now…we sleep and in the morning, we both dart off.”

            “I think I like that idea better.” Steve agrees, wrapping an arm around Tony and pulling the blankets over them. “I can save a little bit of my dignity this way.”

            “Yeah…” Tony yawns, burrowing his face against Steve’s chest. “Dignity…whatever…”

            Within minutes, the brunette is snoring against Steve who is smiling like an idiot. He knows he should probably feel bad for his first time being some meaningless fling, but… he doesn’t. He feels good if anything.

            When he wakes up the next morning, he’s expecting Tony to be gone. He had given off the vibe of someone fond of loving and then leaving. But he isn’t. He is still in Steve’s arms when he wakes and for some reason that makes the blond smile.

            Steve stretches some and yawns awake. He feels the brunette stir in his arms and sees his brown eyes flutter open. Tony yawns and looks up at Steve with a smile.

            “Morning, sexy.” He says, stretching out and blinking his eyes until they seem sufficiently open. He glances over at the time on the clock and curses. “Fuck! I’m late.”

            He hops out of bed and begins to frantically pull his clothes on. He runs a hand through his messy hair before shaking his head to try and calm it down some.

            “Here.” Tony reaches into his pocket and tossed Steve his phone. “Put your number in there. We should do this more often.”

            Steve types in his phone number, a bit surprised that the guy wanted his number and not just a one-night stand. He wasn’t going to complain though. He tosses Tony his phone back and begins to get dressed himself.

            “See you soon, gorgeous.” Tony winks, placing a sloppy kiss on Steve’s lips and jogging out of the door. Steve is left in a flurry of confusion of the anomaly that is Tony Stark.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tony texts Steve three days later and asks him to come over, sending his address before the blond can even think about replying. Not that he would say no anyway. He drives over quickly, noticing how out of place his beat up car is in Tony’s fancy neighborhood.

            When he reaches the astonishingly massive house, he knocks on the door a bit tentatively. He waits for Tony to come to the door, taken aback by how handsome the other looks. He had almost forgotten how ridiculously attractive Tony was.

            ‘Uh, hey.” He says awkwardly, sticking his hands in his pockets. Tony doesn’t say anything, just pulling him in for a kiss and dragging him inside. He pulls Steve upstairs and straight into the bedroom.

            “God.” Tony moans as he fumbles for Steve’s pant button. He’s moving quickly and desperately and like hell if Steve is going to complain. “You’re so fucking hot.”

            “Thank you?” Steve mumbles against the man’s lips. His pants fall down and are kicked aside. Tony paws at his growing erection. “Oh…Tony…”

            “Shh…” Tony shushes him, holding a finger to his lips and pulling his boxers down. He gets down on his knees and runs his fingers slowly over Steve’s cock. He takes the head of his cock in his mouth, licking slowly along the slit. Steve gasps. Tony hums softly, causing the softest of vibrations through Steve’s erection.

            “Christ…” Steve moans as Tony’s tongue flicks about his cock. He takes Steve deeper in his mouth, eliciting a heavy and grumbly moan from Steve. His head bobs as he sucks and licks at Steve’s throbbing cock. He feels himself hit the back of Tony’s throat and lets out the heaviest of moans yet. He entangles his fingers in Tony’s hair to stabilize himself.

            Tony continues to swirl his tongue about Steve’s cock, sucking at the sensitive skin. Steve holds off as long as he can until he comes hard and messily into Tony’s mouth, but Tony manages to swallow him down completely. The brunette wipes at his mouth and stands up to grab Steve by the back of his neck and pull him into a kiss.

            “Mmm…Shall I return the favor?” Steve mumbles against the other’s lips. Tony nods eagerly and guides Steve onto his knees. It’s the first time Steve’s ever done this, but considering the noises and reactions from Tony he assumes he does well enough.

            “Your mouth is my new favorite thing.” Tony murmurs as Steve stands up, wincing a bit at the taste of Tony’s come. Tony runs a hand through Steve’s hair before sighing. “As much as I would love to continue this, I do have class in-“ He glances at his watch, “15 minutes ago.”

            He walks Steve out of the house, giving his ass a quick squeeze before heading off to his own car. He climbs into the car and pulls out quickly, leaving Steve once again in a mild flurry of confusion.

            He just shakes his head and walks to his own car, driving home and thinking way too much about Tony Stark.

 

 

 

 

 

 

            They fall into a routine for the next three weeks. Every couple days they meet up, fuck, and part ways. Until one day, Tony calls Steve drunkenly ranting about something or other. The blond can’t really make out what he’s saying but he can decipher the words “come over”. So Steve does, unable to resist.

            He arrives at Tony’s house and knocks on the door, which is immediately swung open by a mess of Tony. He’s wobbling and rambling on about something that Steve can’t even begin to understand.

            “Tony, you need to go to sleep.” Steve says firmly, grabbing the man’s arm and trying to lead him upstairs. But Tony is stronger than he looks and manages to resist. “Seriously? Why did you even call me here?”

            “Lonely. Want sex.” Tony slurs, looking up at Steve with puppy dog eyes. He’s so close to agreeing just because it’s hard as hell to resist that face. But he manages.

            “No. You’re drunk. I’m not having sex with you.” He says, his voice wavering a bit. “I’m getting you to bed, and then I’m leaving.”

            “Noooo…” Tony whines. His entire weight is leaning on Steve and his fingers are clinging tight to his shirt. “Staaaaaay.”

            “If you come upstairs with me, I’ll stay.” Steve bribes, tugging on Tony’s waist to try and get him upstairs. The brunette obliges and follows Steve upstairs. He helps Tony undress into his undershirt and boxers and leads him to the bed. Before he realizes what’s happening, Tony is tugging him down onto the bed with him.

            “You promised you’d stay.” Tony points out, nuzzling against Steve’s neck. Steve’s breath hitches and his heart beats a little bit too fast.

            “I am staying.” He confirms softly. He can feel Tony’s hot breath against his neck but finds that he doesn’t mind much. The other is asleep within a few moments, his body heavy and warm against Steve’s. Steve stays up for a little while longer. He absolutely does _not_ stroke his hands through Tony’s hair and watch his peaceful face as he sleeps. There’s no way he does that… Or maybe he does, but he’ll never admit it.

            He goes to sleep eventually, his nose buried in Tony’s hair as he takes in the scent of alcohol and cologne. It smells like Tony and it’s amazing. He sleeps soundly, happy to have the warm body next to him.

            He wakes the next morning predictably before Tony does. Tony’s passed out on top of him with his head nuzzled against Steve’s chest. Steve smiles down at him, noting in his head how cute the other is when he’s asleep. He looks calm and content. The brunette stirs a moment later and blinks open.

            “Fuck.” He grumbles, rubbing at his red-rimmed eyes. “Hangover. Really bad hangover.”

            “That’s what happens when you drink like you did.” Steve mutters. “You want me to go get you some medicine?”

            “No. Stay.” Tony says, reminding Steve of the same words he had said last night. Except this time, Tony is sober and means it. “You’re warm and fun to look at even if my head is throbbing.”

            “Okay.” Steve says, knowing he can’t resist even if he tries. He tentatively runs a hand along Tony’s side. He does it softly and slowly. Tony says nothing but lets out a soft hum of approval. “Hey Tony?”

            “Yeah?”

            “Why’d you get drunk last night?” He asks quietly. “I mean there had to be a reason…”

            “It doesn’t matter.”

            “Yes it does.”           

            “No it doesn’t.”

            “Tony, please.”

            “Don’t give me that look.”

            “I’m leaving.” Steve threatens, standing up and making his way towards the door.

            “Shit. I’ll tell you.” Tony tugs Steve back onto the bed. “It was…Fuck. This is hard. I’m not good at feelings and junk.”           

            “I know.”

            “My parents…” Tony begins, trailing off for a few moments before continuing. “My parents died when I was seventeen. Yesterday was the anniversary.”

            “Oh. Tony, I’m s-“

            “Don’t say it. That you’re sorry.” Tony interrupts, looking down. “Everyone always says that. I don’t want pity anymore. I want to accept it, but clearly I’ve been doing a bad job at that.”

            “I…I understand though.” Steve replies. “My mom died last year. She was my best friend, my support, my everything really. And when she died… I was lost. I’m still not over it, and it’ll likely take me a long time to get over it. But I’m working on it. And I’m… I’m here for you if you need someone. I understand more than you think.”

            Tony pulls him down for a desperate kiss, but it’s desperate in a new way. It’s not desperate in a lustful way, no. Tony’s hands don’t even wander down for Steve’s crotch. His hands cup Steve’s face delicately and their lips move in perfectly in sync. It’s a real kiss. Not a kiss to prelude sex, not a sloppy goodbye kiss, but a real one. One that actually feels like something more. Maybe Steve’s imagining it, but he hopes to God he’s not.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

            “So you’ve been fucking him for a month and a half now?” Sam asks one day over lunch with a raise of his eyebrow. “And you’re still not identifying as a couple?”

            ‘Because we’re not.” Steve says, his tone a little disappointed. He likes Tony, a whole lot. More than someone should like their fuck buddy probably.

            “Oh please. Don’t act like I don’t notice that dopey look you get in your eyes whenever you see him or even just talk about him.” Sam says with a roll of his eyes. “You like him, but you’re scared to admit it.”

            “Shut up, Sam.” Steve grumbles, poking at his food and finding his appetite suddenly gone. His brain is racing and his heart is pounding with all kinds of thoughts. “It’s nothing beyond sex.”

            “Right.” Sam scoffs with another eye roll. “Well most people don’t get so attached to their flings. And by that, I mean both of you.”

            “Huh?”

            “Tony Stark normally doesn’t go beyond one night stands.” Sam explains with a little shrug. “And from what I’ve been hearing, he’s been completely off the market since you two have been ‘not dating’”

            “Maybe he just doesn’t need anyone else because I’m so good.” Steve teases in an attempt to lighten the mood.

            “Oh shut up, Rogers.” Sam laughs softly, clearly not buying that as an excuse. And Steve has to admit, he has a point. Tony Stark has a reputation preceding him, and it’s not the best one around. Way too many people around campus can attest to that. It makes Steve’s gut lurch to think about it for some reason.

            “In your dreams, Wilson.” Steve returns, happy to be off the more serious subject and to gentle friendly teasing. His appetite comes back and he begins to eat once again.

            “Steve!” He hears his name being called across the union, and he knows that voice. He would recognize it saying his name any day.

            “Tony!” He almost squeals like an idiot, surprised to see the other finding him here. He looks up at the brunette and raises an eyebrow. “What’s up?”

            Steve is avoiding Sam’s eyes because he knows the man holds a knowing, smug little look on his face. He doesn’t want to acknowledge it when Tony’s around.

            “I have a huge favor to ask of you.” Tony says, sitting down in the chair next to Steve and looking at him with puppy dog eyes. “So there’s this gala this weekend in my parents’ honor and I can’t show up without a date...”

            “And you want me to come with you?” Steve asks with a raise of his eyebrow, shocked that Tony would ask him of all people.

            “Yep!” Tony says eagerly, still giving Steve a look that the blond knows he can’t possibly resist. “I figure if I have a handsome date, the press will go crazy and I just love it when I’m plastered all over tabloids.”

            “Um, I don’t really have a suit or a tux or anything…” Steve says with a bit of a blush. He doesn’t own any fancy clothes really.

            “That’s fine. I’ll cover that. We can get you fitted for a tux tomorrow.” Tony says immediately as if it’s no big deal to give someone a freaking tuxedo. “But you’ll come then? Pleeeaaasssee?”

            “Yeah, of course.” Steve says with a smile. He’s still avoiding Sam’s gaze, knowing it’s probably cheeky as hell. “When is it?”

            “This Saturday.” Tony says, standing up and smiling his million-dollar smile. “I’ll pick you up at 7?”

            “Sounds good.” Steve says with a nervous little grin. “See you tomorrow then?”

            “Yeah, see you tomorrow, handsome.” Tony nods and with a quick glance around, places a small kiss to Steve’s lips before darting off.

            Steve forgets that anyone else is in the room as he touches a hand lightly to his lips. Tony just…kissed him in public? It wasn’t like they were particularly keeping their relationship (was that what to call it?) secret, but they had never done public displays of affection before.

            “Dude, you’re basically a couple. He just asked you out on a date.” Sam pipes up finally. Steve looks over and he’s grinning like an idiot. Steve tries to stop blushing but fails miserably. “Aaaaaanddd he just kissed you in public. That’s couple stuff.”

            “It’s nothing.” Steve shrugs, feeling a bit of a pang in his stomach. “He just needed someone to go with him so he wouldn’t look bad. It’s not a date.”

            “It is a date.” Sam says before getting up and grabbing his trash. “Tell me how it goes afterwards if you’re not too busy fucking your boyfriend’s brains out.”

            “Shut the hell up!” Steve calls as Sam walks away. He puts his head in his hands as if he’s exasperated but really can’t help but smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

            “Damn, Steve.” Tony says as Steve walks out in the tux he’s just been fitted for. Steve blushes a bit and shrugs. “You look sexy as hell. I want to ravage you right now.”

            “Can’t say I’d protest.” Steve mumbles with a cheeky little grin. He turns and looks in the mirror, surprised to see himself in a tuxedo for the first time. “I look so…fancy.”

            “You, my dear, look gorgeous.” Tony says, making Steve blush at the pet name. Steve swears one day he’ll learn to get his blushing under control.

            “Uh, thank you.” Steve says with a nervous little laugh. “I just don’t look like myself I guess.”

            “No, but it’s not a bad look.” Tony shrugs. He wraps his arms around Steve’s waist and stands on his tiptoes to rest his head on his shoulder. He kisses at the side of Steve’s face softly. Steve smiles and turns around, kissing Tony on the mouth. “Mmm…Yeah, I think I’m going to like you being my date tomorrow.”

            “I think I will too.” Steve admits, running his hands under Tony’s shirt along his warm back.

            “Now let’s get you undressed so I can take you back to my place and undress you once again.” Tony says with a wiggle of his eyebrows. “I’ll pay while you get back into your civilian clothes.”

            “Thank you again.” Steve says, looking down. “For paying for this. I don’t know why you’re so inclined to do so…”

            “Because if you’re going to be my date to events, you’ll need a tux.” Tony says simply before walking off towards the front. Steve is left in a bit of a confusion. Does that mean Tony’ll be taking him to more things as his date? He undresses and gets back into his normal clothes before meeting Tony up front.

            “All ready to go?” Steve asks as he walks up, unsure of whether or not to grab Tony around the waist like he wants to. He resists, assuming it would not be an appropriate display public affection in their weird relationship. Is it even okay to _call_ it a relationship? Steve shakes his head to clear his mind before following Tony out the door. They climb into the car and Steve leans back against the seat with a smile.

            “Why so smiley, sexy?” Tony asks as he drives down the road towards the all too familiar neighborhood of the Stark household. Steve spent a lot of his time here nowadays, mostly in Tony’s bedroom. Or in the shower. Or on the couch. Or anywhere they ended up really.

            “Just like being with you I guess.” Steve blurts out before he really thinks it through. Maybe it’s too much, but he means it. “I mean…Not like…”

            “It’s fine. I like being with you too.” Tony says softly as he pulls into his driveway. Before Steve can respond, Tony is hauling ass out of the car and inside. Steve jogs to catch up with him, any thoughts of Tony’s previous word flying out of his head as he’s slammed against the kitchen counter and fiercely kissed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

           

            “Nervous?” Natasha asks as Steve stands in front of the mirror and looks at himself all dressed up. He swallows down the lump in his throat and nods. “Don’t be. You look great.”

            “That’s not why I’m nervous.” Steve mumbles, biting his lip and smoothing over his jacket before turning to face Natasha. “I just don’t…”

            “Know what’s up with you and Tony?” Natasha asks with a raise of her eyebrow. “You think you might have more than just hook up buddy feelings for him?”

            Steve doesn’t respond, feeling his throat go dry. He simply nods and looks down at his feet, clad in dress shoes. It’s surreal to be this dressed up and know it’s to be _Tony Stark’s_ date.

            “If it matters any, Sam and I think the jerk might like you back.” Natasha offers with a shrug.

            “Thanks. That makes me feel better.” Steve grumbles sarcastically. He sits down on the couch, glancing at his watch as he checks the time. It’s about five to seven, and his stomach is practically bursting with anxiety.

            “Look… It’s Tony Stark. He’s got a reputation preceding him.” Natasha explains, sitting next to the blond. “All I’m saying is…be careful.”

            “You think I don’t know that?” Steve asks with a little shake of his head. “Why do you think I haven’t tried to make this something more? It’s sure as hell not because I don’t want to.”

            Before Natasha can respond, there’s a knock on the door and Steve tenses a bit. He glances over at her and bites his lip. She just nods and he walks over to open the door.

            “Uh, hey.” He says a bit shyly, taken aback by just how handsome Tony looks. He looks like the pictures always posted in the tabloids for once. Tuxedo fitted perfectly, hair combed to perfection, and beard neatly trimmed. “You look…fantastic.”

            “You too, sweet cheeks.” Tony returns with a small laugh before nodding towards Natasha. “Who’s the femme fatale?”

            “Oh! This is Natasha.” Steve says, having completely forgotten Nat was there. He had been far too taken with Tony. Natasha walks up and eyes Tony, crossing her arms as if she is 100% not going to shake his hand.

            “And I’m Tony.”

            “I know who you are. Doesn’t everyone?” Nat says with a bit of an eye roll. Steve flushes. He knew Nat would be like this. “Your reputation precedes you, Mr. Stark.”

            “Look, I don’t know what you’ve read…” Tony starts, furrowing his brow. “But I can assure you most of it’s false. If you’re here to give me the whole ‘hurt him and I’ll kill you’ speech-”

            “Well we should probably get going!” Steve interrupts with a cough. “Bye Nat! See you later. Thanks for all your help.”

            He grabs Tony by the arm and drags him outside, leaving Natasha still standing with her looks to kill face on. He continues to pull the brunette to the car, until they’re inside. He takes a breath of relief.

            “Sorry about… her.” Steve mumbles, smoothing his hair over. “She is really protective of me when it comes to my love life.”

            “Understandable.” Tony shrugs as he starts down the road. Steve shifted a bit and nodded. “I mean you’re far too good for most people.”

            “I don’t know about that.” Steve blushes and shrugs. He tries to ignore the butterflies that flutter around in his stomach. “I’m just a normal guy really.”

            “Nah.” Tony insists. “You’re like a freaking superhero or something. You do shit just for the sake of being good and never ask for anything in return.”

            “That’s just what…you do.” Steve says softly. “It’s not a big deal. I just like doing things that can or will help people.”

            “See? That’s the shit I’m talking about.” Tony says with a little laugh. “You don’t even get how good you are because you’re so inherently good.”

            Steve can feel himself blushing like a fool and tries to will the flush in his face to go away. He fails as far as that’s concerned. He can feel the hotness of his face to the tip of his ears and down his neck. He probably looks like a damn fool.

            “Thanks, I guess.” He finally responds after a few moments. “I just…I don’t know. My mom raised me well I guess?”

            “Damn straight she did.” Tony says with a grin and a glance over at Steve. And dammit if that glance doesn’t send Steve’s heart straight into his stomach. He sighs heavily and smiles back shyly. The rest of the ride is filled with idle chatter and the usual charm from Tony.

            When they reach the building where the event is being held, Steve takes a moment just to stare in awe. It’s…massive and fancy and totally somewhere Steve feels he doesn’t fit in. It’s even worse when they walk in, and he sees how garish and over the top everything (and everyone) is.

            “Um, wow.” He mumbles to Tony, his eyes wide as he glances around and takes everything in. “I feel totally out of place.”

            “Nah.” Tony says with a wave of his hand. “You look fantastic and better than everyone here.”

            Steve’s blush comes back and he ducks his head down. Tony links their arms together and begins to lead him around the room, talking to nearly everyone. Steve shyly introduces himself to everyone. They receive strange glances from a few people when Tony calls Steve his date. Right. Tony was typically seen with female arm candy, not male.  He ignores the strange looks and just smiles sweetly.

            “You’re charming the pants off of everyone.” Tony says after they’re done greeting everyone of importance. Steve simply shrugs and offers a small smile. “Seriously though. Everyone probably thinks you’re more charming than me.”

            “I don’t know if that’s possible.” Steve laughs, shaking his head. Tony is pretty much the king of charm. “But I’m glad I can somewhat impress.”

            “You can _definitely_ impress.” Tony assures with a little wink. He walks Steve over to the buffet table and begins to pile food onto a plate. “All this talking has made me absolutely famished.”

            “Me too honestly.” Steve admits as he gets his own plate of food. “I’m normally not this social.”

            “Ironic that we met at a party then.” Tony says with a small laugh.

            “I was forced to go.” Steve explains. “Bucky and Sam wanted to find some hookups so they dragged me along, saying I wasn’t social enough for a college guy.”

            “And you found yourself a Stark.” He smiles. “Which I have to admit I am incredibly glad happened.”

            “Me too.” Steve says softly, probably meaning it far more than Tony does. They walk over a table and sit down, beginning to eat. “Jesus, this food is good.”

            “I would hope so. They probably blew a fortune on catering.” Tony laughs. Steve blushes a bit, feeling like an idiot for saying that. “But you’re not wrong.”

            Some people walk up to their table before Steve can respond and so he quiets. Tony talks to them, looking away and Steve appreciates his profile. His hands itch to draw it for perhaps the thousandth time. He can never get enough of Tony’s face. It’s his favorite thing to draw.

            The night passes in a blur of speeches and talking and a whole lot of staring at Tony when he’s not looking. By the end of the night, Steve is exhausted and trying to stifle a yawn every few minutes.

            “Want to go back to my place?” Tony asks with a raise of his eyebrows and a smirk. Steve just nods, unsure of whether he even has the energy for sex at this point. But he nods anyway, realizing that he would have agreed to anything Tony suggested at this point.

            Tony says his goodbyes and shakes about a million hands. Steve smiles weakly at everyone as he mentally counts down until they can leave. Finally Tony grabs his hand and leads him out to the car. Steve climbs in the passenger seat and leans back, closing his eyes.

            “Tired there, sweetheart?” Tony teases as he speeds down the road. Steve grunts in response and shrugs. “I’ll take that as not only a yes but also a ‘hell yes’”

            Steve chuckles softly before passing out. He can’t remember much after that, being so asleep, but he knows that at some point Tony guided him up to his room and they fell asleep without even fooling around a bit.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

            It’s the three month mark where things go to shit. Tony and Steve are lying in bed after a particularly intense fuck when Tony says it.

            “What exactly would you classify us as?” He asks suddenly, looking over at Steve with one eyebrow raised.

            “I don’t know.” Steve whispers, completely caught off guard. “All I know is that I really like you.”

            “You know I’m not looking for a relationship, right?” Tony responds, not meeting Steve’s gaze. Steve feels his heart drop and just nods slowly. “I like you, Steve. But…not as anything more than what we are now.”

            “I should go.” Steve says suddenly, feeling his throat close up and his chest tighten. He begins to pull on his clothes, biting his lips and holding back the tears that are threatening.

            “Steve…” Tony says, standing up and placing a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “I thought you knew that.”

            “I did. I do.” Steve mumbles, grabbing his jacket and heading for the door. Tony follows after him and Steve turns. “Stop. Just let me go.”

            Tony doesn’t protest, simply letting Steve go. It breaks Steve’s heart some that the other doesn’t try anymore. That he really means that little to him when he…Fuck. He has to admit it, doesn’t he? He’s gone and fallen in love with the asshole.

            He gets in his car and sits still for a moment before driving to his apartment. He collapses into bed and calls Natasha over. She sits by him for a solid hour while he curls up into a little ball and tries not to cry. He gives up on that after awhile and cries to her about his realization.

           

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

            “Are you Steve?” A guy that Steve doesn’t know asks as he pulls Steve aside. Steve raises an eyebrow and nods. “I’m Rhodey, Tony’s friend.”

            “Oh.” Steve says simply. He doesn’t want to talk to anyone who’s friends with Tony at this point really. “What do you want?”

            “Woah there. Hostile, much?” Rhodey asks with a little laugh. “Look, I understand you haven’t seen Tony in two weeks? Not returning his calls and shit?”

            “Yep. You understand correctly.” Steve states, crossing his arms. “It’s been on purpose.”

            “I assumed.” Rhodey returns with just as much sarcasm. “He’s being too much of a pussy to ask you straight up, but why?”

            “Because he’s a dick.” Steve grumbles, knowing he doesn’t mean it. Tony may be many things, but he’s not a dick. Not really. Not when you get to know him.

            “Well yeah.” Rhodey says with a little scoff. “But he’s Tony. That’s how he is. He’s a total dick, but that’s why we love him.”

            “We? I think you’re mistaken.” Steve says with a scoff in return. “If you haven’t noticed by now, I’m done with his dickish nature.”

            “Oh come on.” Rhodey huffs. “He’s crazy about you. He’s been an absolute mess since you just completely cut him out.”

            “I’m sure he can find another friends with benefits.” Steve says drily, attempting to walk off. Rhodey grabs his shoulder and pulls him back.

            “Look, he’s got a problem with feelings.” Rhodey states. Steve rolls his eyes. Yeah, he’d gotten that. “He really likes you even if he says he doesn’t. You need to go talk to him.”

            “There’s no use.” Steve says, his tone turning sad. “I’ll tell him about how I feel, and he’ll just disappear. It’s better this way.”

            “I know Tony better than anyone.” Rhodey says seriously. “He hasn’t even _looked_ at someone since you guys split. That’s not like him. I think he’s really into you.”

            “Okay. Whatever. I’ll consider.” Steve says just to placate the guy. There’s no way he’s actually doing this. He’d already had his heart broken once.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

            “Hold on!” Steve calls out as he hears the knock on his door. He pulls on a shirt and jogs over to the door to find… Tony. Fuck. “What are you doing here?”

            “Nice to see you too.” Tony says with an eye roll. “Can I come in? We need to talk.”

            “We really don’t.” Steve insists, crossing his arms. “You made it very clear how you feel so I backed off. End of story. No talking required.”

            “Listen…” Tony says. “Please just let me in. I promise I won’t waste your time.”

            “Fine. You have five minutes to say what you want then you’re leaving.” Steve grumbles, moving out the way to let Tony inside. “I don’t know what you could possibly say right now.”

            “I…” Tony starts before stopping. He wrings his hands together and sighs heavily. “It’s been three weeks. You don’t think I at least deserve one conversation?”

            “No.” Steve says blatantly. “I cut things off. You should respect that.”

            “Disappearing for three weeks without a word is _not_ considering cutting it off.” Tony scoffs. “That’s considered being a douchebag.”

            “Right. _I’m_ the douchebag here.” Steve snaps, scrubbing at his face. “Just talk, Stark. I don’t want to argue anymore.”

            “Okay. Listen. I realized…fuck. I realized I miss you.” Tony begins, avoiding Steve’s eyes. “And I realized I missed more than just the sex. Yeah, I missed that. But it was more than that. I missed _you_. I missed your laugh and your smile and your voice and the feel of your arms wrapped around me. I missed your jokes and our funny conversations and our serious conversations. I missed everything about you.”

            Steve is quiet, crossing his arms as he listens. Okay, maybe his heart is beating fast and his brain is screaming at him to just grab Tony and kiss him. He resists.

            “I…I missed everything about you.” Tony says. He looks up and meets Steve’s gaze. “I’m not usually one to fall for people. I’m more of the ‘love em and leave em’ type. But something….something about you is different, Steve. I don’t just like fucking you. I like being with you.”

            “Where is this going, Tony?” Steve asks quietly. “I don’t know if you think this will get me back in your pants, but…Shit. I don’t want to just continue fucking and shit. I want…I want a relationship with you. I want to be able to call you my boyfriend and do dumb couple things. I…Shit.”

            “Wait, I’m not done.” Tony interrupts. “I realized while you were gone that my life was kind of shit without you. You made it better. You made _me_ better. And I think…I can’t believe I’m saying this…I think I want to try a relationship. With you.”

            “W-What?” Steve stutters out. He’s in complete shock. His palms are sweating and his heart is threatening to burst out of his chest.

            “I want to date you. Not just this weird friends with benefits thing we had going.” Tony continues. “I want to call you my boyfriend and do dumb couple things too.”

            Steve doesn’t respond, remaining quiet for a moment. And then his desires take over and he grabs Tony, tugging him into a deep kiss. His hands cup the brunette’s face and his thumb runs over his hot cheeks. The kiss is filled with longing and happiness and desire and…love.

            “You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for you to say that.” Steve mumbles against Tony’s lips before kissing him again.

            “I think I always wanted to say it, but I just wouldn’t let myself.” Tony mumbles back. “You got me to cuddle without sex for fucksake. I should have known that meant I had fallen hard.”

            “Oh shut up, you jerk.” Steve laughs, a genuine smile playing on his lips.

            “Yeah, well…I may be a jerk… But I’m a jerk that you’re now dating.” Tony smirks.

            “I can live with that.”


End file.
